Wrong Twin
by MammaSnow
Summary: Snow mistakes James for Charming when the underworld come to storybrooke


**Snow meeting James in the underworld but thinking he's David ;) For V and Seriouslee x**

 **I promise that my next updatewill be 'Like mother, like daughter' and then 'Forgotten Love'. I haven't neglected them completely!**

The plan was to go to the underworld, it could have gone better. The town is in distress, dead people are strolling the streets like they own them but hey, they're one step closer to completing their mission so who can complain? The whole situation was starting to affect everyone though, they were tired and and depending who you asked, delirious.

So when a quiet moment finally came around for Snow she was more than happy to stay in the safety of her apartment and avoid the people, both good and evil, of her her past.

The door opened and she turned from her spot on the couch fearing the worst. Fortunately it wasn't Cora coming for her blood, only Charming looking for his wife.

He hadn't seen her from her position on the couch and so he called out her name to which she responded by standing up and meeting him halfway.

"I've missed you" he says, sliding his arms round her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"It's not even been an hour, Charming" she grins, wriggling a bit to ease his grasp, a little tighter than usual. She puts it down to the sense of loss suddenly thick in the streets of Storybrooke.

"Too long" he quips, flashing her a charming smile. One of his hands moves to her head to help him lean into the kiss and the other to her ass, more groping it than anything else.

Snow gasps against his lips in shock before he closes the small distance and takes her lips with her own.

She finds herself walking backwards and then is lifted into the air by his strong arms without the kids breaking.

She hums happily into the kiss and wraps her legs around his waist.

They collapse onto the couch and he continues leading the administrations, already tugging at her jumper.

She pulls away from the kiss, his rush causing alarm. Tensions and risk high has Snow worrying, for all she knows he could be doing a Neverland and cherishing their last moments.

"Charming, stop for a moment" she sits up on his lap, draping one arm around his shoulders and grasps his hand with her other "what's got into you? Is everyone okay?"

"Of course" he replies before pushing his lips to hers again.

Snow, persistent and determined something is on her husbands mind continues perusing the issue though. "I can't do this with you if something is wrong"

He looks at her and seems to asses his options, he chooses the correct one. "I'm just really worn out with this and I can't wait to get rid of all the dead people"

Snow smiles sadly at her husband understanding exactly what he meant.

"We'll get through it like we do everything, together" she assures him with a kiss to his cheek. She trails the path of kisses to his jaw line and to the sensitive spot on his neck.

When he didn't moan like usual she knew he must be tense and so comes back to his lips.

His hands slip up the back of her jumper and splay across her back, struggling with her bra as though he'd never come across one before. Strange didn't cover that.

His hips begin to move a little and she matches him, finally eliciting a groan. As this happens he relaxes enough to snap open her bra clasp or perhaps his tugging just finally paid off. He growls in triumph but something about just isn't her Charming. How much will this situation compromise her family? Her true love?

She pulls away once more and caresses his cheek with her hand. She slides her thumb down to touch his scar only to find it not there.

She freezes, her mind racing. A stroke of his chin confirms that the scar is missing. This man she is sat on, entangles with in fact, looks the same as her Charming except for his missing scar. Almost as if he were her husband's identical twin. Wait.

The door to the apartment broke open and in storms a very disheveled looking Charming, instantly turning to the couch, knowing his wife would be there.

"James!" both Snow and Charming exclaim at once, her senses returning to her and his anger immediately surfacing.

She is suddenly very aware of his hands all over her body and she swings a punch at his jaw before he can react. She swings off his lap just in time as Charming grabs his twin brother by the collar throwing him against the wall and holding a fist in the air to threaten him.

"What are you going to do, I'm already dead?" James asks with a sly grin, all of his fake charm used to trick Snow now gone.

"I'll kill you again if you so much as look at my wife one more time" Charming growls back at the near mirror image pinned to the wall by his grip.

James pretends to cautiously peer around his brother and makes an impressed face back at Charming.

That was a mistake. Charming takes his brother outside, fuelled by pure anger and sees to him. By this point the party that had been with him catches up and takes James away to the cells of Storybrooke until they find away to return the dead to the underworld. In Charming's opinion, he'd be better suited in hell.

Snow has straightens her clothes and refastened her bra when her real husband returns.

"I am so sorry Charming. I forgot you even had a twin and with all of this stress I didn't stop to consider and it wasn't until I saw the missing scar that I realised" she let her apology slip and couldn't seem to stop.

He walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms round her waist, carefully pulling her closer to him. "Snow it's fine, I understand. It's him that I won't be forgiving. You're mine and I do not share"

She smiles and reaches up to kiss him on his scar, sighing happily in his soft embrace.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Charming suddenly asks, inspecting her for any physical injuries.

"No he didn't, he was rough but not harmful. I think he wanted to hurt you not me" she replies, joining her hands behind his neck and closing the space between their bodies. "I nearly let him"

"It's not your fault Snow, I just want to know you're okay" he leans down and kisses her lips tenderly, his hand playing with the hair at her neck.

"I love you" she breathes into his lips.

"I love you too" he replies before taking his lips and claiming his wife.


End file.
